Revenge is Sweet?
by ShatteredReality00
Summary: He said, "For what we did to you tonight, I'm sure you'd want to get revenge huh?" I nod. "Well then listen up here you good for nothing brat, they call me, Little Wolf. When the time comes, I'll come for you. So be ready little Blossom, or.." SxS ExT RnR
1. What Happened

Disclaimer: Not mine. CLAMP's.

* * *

My family died 12 years ago, when I was 7, Okaa-san had cancer and didn't make it through the operation. Not too long after, from all the stress, otou-san couldn't accept okaa-san's death and he too, passed away. Ever since that, onii-chan promised me he'd never leave me.

Demo.. onii-chan was only 12, he couldn't do anything to take care of himself or me so one day, we were packing to go to Aunt Sonomi's house. We were almost done until they came. They called themselves Seven Knights. Stupid name, stupid faces, stupid them. Everything about them was stupid. I vowed to get revenge on them. Especially him. Little Wolf. I'd make him suffer.. That day..

Just as onii-chan closed his suitcase and helped me carry mine down the stairs, all the lights went off. Only for a split second though.

I heard onii-chan telling me to run, but when my eyes adjusted to the scene in front of me, I was shocked. I couldn't move. Onii-chan was trying to protect me but the more he covered for me, the more he'd get hurt. Seven people, yet I know the name of three (Oo.. kind of). Something with Dragon, Moon and Wolf. It was written on their shirts. They grabbed Touya and just as a 4th kick was coming his way, I got over my shock and begged them to let him go, to not hurt him. For our age.. we've been through enough; but they didn't. I remember looking into those icy cold ember eyes. I'll never forget it. While those other two held onii-chan, Wolf took out a dagger and stabbed Touya right in the heart. I screamed. Touya just looked at me, smiled and told me everything was going to be okay, and I shouldn't have to worry. With that, he glared at the Knights.

"You call yourselves Knights? HA! Bullshit, if you've got the balls, leave her alone and kill me. She's a girl and you seven are how old? Seven boys against one girl. Be serious!" Touya screamed at them.

The Moon guy threw a punch at onii-chan and I couldn't take it anymore, I crawled over to the Wolf guy and begged him to stop. He didn't. Instead, he just looked at his comrades and said,

"hmmph, you want me to let this piece of shit go? Fine, Eli, Takashi, you know what to do."

With a nod, they started beating onii-chan up. I jumped in front of him and they beat me too. After he played his little game, he left me there, staring at Touya's limped body. Before he left, he walked up to me, lifted up my chin and whispered something to me.

He said, "For what we did to you tonight, I'm sure you'd want to get revenge huh?" He read my mind.

"Well then listen up here you good for nothing brat, they call me, Little Wolf. When the time comes, you'll come for me. So be ready little Blossom, or there'll be a place next to their tombstone, just for you."

With that, he took my first kiss and disappeared into the night. All I could do was stare at his back. When I couldn't see him anymore I tried as lightly as I could to pick up Touya's head and rest it on my leg, I waited til he opened his eyes.. and when he did, he smirked at me and said,

"Sakura-chan, don't cry, this doesn't hurt one bit. I'm just glad to see that you're okay. You know something? When mama and papa were alive, I couldn't protect them. So when they left us, I blamed myself for not being there enough. Then I promised myself no matter what, no one can hurt you. But look, I'm such a failure, I let them hurt you." I held his hand and said to him.

"This doesn't hurt at all nii-chan. It's okay, you did good. You did protect me. They didn't even touch me! So don't say that. You're not a failure, you're perfect. Just the older brother I've always wanted."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and told me it's not tears, he just had something in his eyes and he smiled. He cupped my face with both his hands and said, "Sakura, I need you to promise me something, can you do that for me?"

"Anything onii-chan, but please hang on, help is coming."

"Sakura, it's fine, but promise me, you'll smile. You'll live life to its fullest and wont let anything get you down. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good you, and remember Sakura, otou-san, okaa-san, onii-chan loves you. We love you and we always will, so please. Be happy."

With that.. just like mama and papa.. onii-chan left me too.

I was too little to hold up Touya, I manage to rest his head of my legs as I sat there. I'm all out of tears. I have to be strong. I promised. I couldn't get to the phone, the lines have been cut, all I could do was wait. So I sang. That's what I usually do, I sang a song my mom used to sing for me and Touya before we would fall asleep.

This song is from Ayashi no Ceres, the opening theme song, I love the way the piano starts it off so.. p  
**_Scarlet  
_  
**

**haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?**

**mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi  
nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**

I gently rock myself back and forth a little.

**tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru**

I hear someone open the door. I looked up with my tear stained face and saw Aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo standing there with police officers.

**GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni  
yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou**

I heard one of them go call an ambulance, I looked back down and began singing again. Tomoyo walk towards me and and puts an arm around my shoulder.

**futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte  
ai ni narenai koto mo atte**

Tears starts to fall gently down my face now, as I took her arm off me.

**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii  
kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**

I lifted my brother's head up and rest my cheek on his. Blood was everywhere. I'm terrified of blood. But it doesn't matter anymore. He's my brother, I dont care whose blood it is, he died for me. He died protecting me. So it's okay.

**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii  
kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**

An ambulance came and they brought a stretcher towards me, still singing, I gave them my most deathly glare, and I shook my head signaling it's not time yet. Seemed to me like he understood. So I look at my brother and silently thanked him.

**atoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
****  
**  
_Author's Note at bottom for translation_!

After my song, they took him away. Aunt Sonomi filled out some papers as I stood there, staring at the spot where my brother was laying. He's really gone. They're gone. Just like otou-san and okaa-san. He left me. All by myself.

I walked out the door once the ambulance was gone with Tomoyo and her mother behind me. There was still many people around, whispering to themselves things like "poor child" and "at that age, she has to witness all these deaths.." I didn't care. I kept walking. I stopped at the car, after locking up, Aunt Sonomi got in with Tomoyo next to me. They just cried. When we got to Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo and her mother calmed me down than went to shower. After they prepared for me to shower, they went to the kitchen saying they want me to come down when I was finished.

I showered and changed. But instead of going downstairs as I was told, I walked straight to the door while Tomoyo and Auntie was busy. Once out, I broke out into a run. I ran and fast as I could to the only place I wanted to be right at that moment.

When I was far enough from the house, and made sure Tomoyo and Auntie wasn't following me, I stopped running and it strated to rain. Lightly at first; until I got there. I looked at the words and ran my fingers through it, as if God was mad at me for all these things happening at once, it rained harder. And later, it turned into a storm.

I didn't mind though, I laid on my mom's grave, with a hand on my dad's.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, gomen.. gomenasai.." I started crying again, but I continued. "Onii-chan, protecting me, he.. tonight he.."

I couldn't finish it though. Because I didn't want to accept it. I just laid there and cried in the rain. That was another one of my habits. To cry in the rain. So no one noticed the tears, demo.. this time, isn't like all the other times. This was different.

Within 2 hours, I probably apologized two million times before I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I got up and looked at the person, it was one of the knights.

"Sakura-san, gomene. Please stop crying, go back, everyone's worried about you. Your mama and papa, even your brother wouldn't want to see you like this. SO here.. " He held out his umbrella to me and gently wipe my tears away.

With a smile, a sincere smile and kind eyes, not the icy cold ones, he apologized again and as I took the umbrella, he left.

I returned to Tomoyo's and found her and auntie waiting for me. Upon my arrival, they ran to me and hugged me. I just stood there, emotionless and walked away.

* * *

Author's Note:

BLAH.. I tried!! Here's the translation!

**Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? **

**When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion. **

**I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. **

**Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream? **

**Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't. **

**Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. **

**Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. **

**I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. **

Well.. let me know what you think ok? Sorrie for any mistakes, Please let me know and I'll revise, but it's really lte and my mom is rushing, cut me some slack please? This is only my second story. p

No flames please! I'll try my best to make it good.  
Would you guys prefer long or short chapters? Story? Let me know?


	2. The Accident

Hey guys. Here's the update. A lot happened. I know some of you will just think of this as some stupid lame writer excuse but it's ok. Welps.. let me know what you think please? I'm also in pain.. so I'll try my best.

* * *

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 19 years old and I graduated Seijuu High with my all time best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji two years ago.

As you've known before, I lost my parents; even my brother thanks to a group of pretty boys who call themselves the **Seven Knights**.

After everything that's happened; my aunt insisted that I lived with her for a while. Not wanting to bother her and Tomoyo much, I decided I will and will spend as less time there as I can. I was persistant. I still am and was determined to move into my own place.

So much happened since the night my brother left me. Usually I'd be scared half to death if I see one of the knights again but when I saw him that day, I was too shocked to answer. His sincere smile, his kind eyes, where was the cocky bastard that hurt my brother? Where was he? Is that his true face? Why did he come back? So many question rose and I am not going to sit around and wait til they come back for me. I will go look for them.

I took all martial arts classes possible, I was even offered a chance to teach my own classes within a short period of time.. I took it. But I didn't stay long. I just needed some cash.

Recently, I just moved into my new apartment. I love it. It fits my image just right. My room was black. My kitchen was a tan looking color, along with the rest of my apartment. My apartment had two rooms. I only used one. The other one was green. There was no one room apartment so I had no choice but to make use of what I have. It's better than being with Auntie and Tomoyo.

It took a while for me to open up to them. They understand though. And since I was feeling too miserable, I started Tokyo University a semester late. Tomoyo decided to do so with me too. Sometimes I would sit there and think about everything that's happened. But the more I think the more questions I would have. Why? My second day in school, I decided I wasn't going to wait for them to come to me. I'm going to _THEM_.

NORMAL POV

Unknown to her, she's about to make one of the **biggest** mistakes of her life. Why?  
She's going to _fall_ for her brother's **killer**.

* * *

SAKURA's POV

I walked in the classroom and silently walking to my seat. I felt all eyes on me but I didn't care. I took a random seat all the way at the corner in the far back on the right. When the professor walked in and introduced himself, everyone's head turned to him.

But I still felt as if I was being watched. Of course I sat next to the window but no one was out there. I looked around the room and there he was. There they were.

Two faces I will never forget in my entire life. Eli Moon and Dragon. That's what their shirt said that day.

As Professor Krisko was calling attendance, he called "Eriol Hiiragizawa" and the Eli raised his hand. I was so lost in the moment I didn't hear the Professor call my name. He then said it for I think about the third time and screamed into the entire room was when I snapped out of my trance and quickly my response was "Ehh..?"

_Yes I know, smart response but damn it. I was in the middle of something. Bastard made me lose my trained of thought_.

From the corner of my eyes I see Eriol walk up beside me but I said nothing and didn't even make a move. I carefully watched his every move. My hands are clenched underneath the table and I was ready to pull out my gun but I cannot make any irrational movements.

Hatred burned in my eyes. I felt the heat rising in my body. I am so tempted to just get up and hit him in the face.

But he takes a seat right next to me with Ryu following and just when I'm about to raise my gun, he whispers to me.

"Meet us behind the school after 2:45. We need to talk."

"There is nothing for me to say to killers. Get the fuck away from me or I will hurt you." I hissed at him.

Ryu, who was paying attention to the teacher snapped his head to look at me with wide eyes.

_Ha! Didn't think sweet innocent, weak little Sakura can say something so aggressive didn't ya?_

Then he smirks one the most annoying smirk ever.

I have so many questions but I cannot let these guys get to me.

(Skip the rest. It's boring. Just her thinking and the Professor talking.)

I met up with Tomoyo and we were going to go out for lunch. She is so excited and is talking so fast I don't understand a word she is saying. So I told her to calm down and start over.

She takes a deep breath and says, "He finally asked me out! I'm so HAPPY! Sakura-chan you don't know you long I've been waiting for this!"

"Wait.. Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?" Was my dumb reply.

She holds her stomache and giggles.

"Remember the guy I told you about? My pen pal? From Hong Kong? We kept talking and I showed him and picture and vice versa and he applied to this University and his name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He just asked me out this morning when we met up in the parking lot and he said he's so glad he's finally met me and he thinks I'm beautiful and he wants to be with me and see how things goes!"

Shocked is written all over my face as I screamed, "WHAT?!"

Excitedly she says, "yeah I know isn't that so cool?"

My eyes narrow. My face expressionless. "**What** is his _name_ again?"

"Eh..? E-E-E-E-E-Eri-Eriol H-H-Hiiragizawa?"

"You're _DATING_ him, did you say?"

"Yes, what's wrong Sakura? Do you know him? Did he do something to you?"

Without saying another word. I walk to my car and drove off. To where I don't know. But I know one thing for sure. Things just got a lot more complicated.

Since it was on the way there, I drove to my most favorite place, Penguin Fairgrounds. You had a beautiful view of the lake. I was speeding and did not notice I will not make this red light. I stepped on the breaks just in time. Once it hit red, I backed up a little. It was then that I heard sirens.

I looked to my right as three police cars were driving the wrong way. And to my left, a green car and a blue car heading towards them with four more cops on their asses. They were NOT going to make it. They need to stop. I felt as if there was going to be an accident as I see everyone making U-turns and some getting out of their cars to run to a safe place. My seat belt was stuck and I couldn't move. I covered my face with my hands as I waited for it to come. It came.

It all happened in less than a second. I knew I was going to wake up from a bad ass headache but it didn't matter. I thought I was going to die.

_Damn it. I didn't even find them yet. Not **him** anyways. Fuck!_

The last thing I see is beautiful amber eyes, staring worriedly into mine. I recognize that face. I wanted to jump out of his arms but my body went limb and I heard a loud explosion.

* * *

Okay guys, please tell me how it is. I got confused for a second and the beginning is really boring but I had to do that to remember what I was writing. And just to clear some things up. Well.. now that everyone knows who's the guy that gave her the umbrella that day. We'll see what happens next chapter. I don't want this story to be too long.

I want to keep it short and simple and.. unfortunately.. tragic. I feel that way that's why. But yeah.. so please.. reviews! And continue to follow my story. It may not be that good but I'm trying my best. And sorry for any mistakes. Like I said. I'm in pain. But my head also hurts and it's late. And as you also know.. I'm confused. But yeah.. I think I got it now. Okays.. me go bye bye now. Please enjoy!


	3. Author's Note I'm sorrie

Ok. Sorrie guys. I have no excuses except one. Maybe two..Or three.. Ok.

**1. I forgot the plots because as idiotic as I am, I decided to try writing 3 stories at once. -.-**

**2. High school. I finally graduated.**

**3. My mom had a baby.**

So. This will be on hiatus until I remember or make up a new plot.. But there is a story I would like to write about that trust me.. I will not forget the plot of that for real. And this time.. it wont be sad. I promise. So please support me and follow me on "Best Friends to Lovers."

After this story, I'll try finishing **ONE BY ONE** the stories I have on hold. Please and thank you.


End file.
